A Week With Sora
by hopelessly bored and random
Summary: Take a trip into Sora's mind for a few days and have fun reading what goes on in his life for a week. Warning: OOC and slight crack and Yaoi and R


Day 1

_**Summary: Take a trip into Sora's mind and see his life for a few days. First story, Be nice. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts II. If I did, I'd add Danny Phantom and GUNDAM in it.**_

_**Note: This thing is full of OOC and to Riku… sorry in advance. Also small Yaoi stuff. And other... radomity**_

_Yawn, another day, another experience._

_Huh?_

_WHO THE HELL ARE YOU GUY(S) AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY HEAD?! _

_Oh? Your visiting? Well that's OK then, just make yourself at home._

_Now, to the kitchen! I just hope I don't hit the… OOF! … door. Oh man that's gonna leave a mark._

_Well maybe this time I won't fall from the STAIIIIRRRRRSSSS!!!!!! _

**(Crash)**

_Ow… that never happened OK?_

_Well here we are, the kitchen! Hey there's a note on the fridge. _

_It says:_

Dear Sora,

Me and your father will be gone for a few weeks. There's money on the counter for food. Now don't forget to change into clean underwear everyday,

Love Mom.

**(Sweat drop)**

_That mom of mine, still thinks I'm 5 or something. Uh, you won't tell anyone about this right?_

_Well that's good to hear. Now for some pancakes! I know I put something in the fridge yesterday… HOLY TESTICLE TUESDAY!!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE FRIDGE?!? _

_If you're wondering why I started screaming, my fridge is full of goop and there's this moldy bluple thing on the ham… I need to clean this place soon._

_Well, at least the pancakes are unharmed! Yum, this stuff is tasty! _**(Burp)** _I'm done here._

_Now I'm off to Kairi's place!_

…

_That's weird… _

_I feel like someone's following me…_

_Maybe I should just walk faster… _

_Not working…_

_Let's try jogging…_

_Running! Running's good!! AHHH!!! It's not working! Call 911!!! Oh wait, I have a keyblade… man I'm so stupid._

**"Stop following me you crazy stalker or I'm gonna cut you in half with this keyblade!!!"**

_Huh? No one's there, I think I'm losing my mind._

**"Hi Sora"**

**"AAAAAIIIIIEEEE!!! Back away crazy stalker man or I'll gauge your… eyes… out… oh, hey Riku! You heard nothing what so ever in that sentence. Got it?"**

**"Sure, whatever. But you've got such a girly scream that everyone probably heard you anyway"**

**"Hey!"**

_Now where was I? Oh yeah! Off to Kairi's place!_

_There it is! With a note… note again/_

_It says that she's going to Twilight Town. Hey! No fair! I wanted to visit Roxas and the gang!_

_Oh, and to all you curious people about how Roxas and I aren't in the same body, it just happened, really. I just woke up one day on the floor with my nobody drooling on my bed._

_Anyway, back to the point._

**"Hey Sora, wanna go to my place?"**

**"Sure why not?"**

_Come to think of it, I've never to his place before…Weird, why now? Eh, not caring as long as I can go somewhere today._

_And we we're walking… and we're walking again… there's a dog pissing… and a monkey on Wakka's roof… and we're turning…and we're walking… and we're stopping._

_Wow, it's huge! Never knew he was loaded. _

**"Come on in"**

**"K!"**

_I wonder what you put in a big house like this… well the trophies explain that. Now here's the kitchen… Aha! Found it! And there's the soda! I just love this stuff!_

_Oh boy, no I need to pee. Bad. Where the hell is the bathroom?! There it is! Whew! _

_That was a close one. Now, where did Riku go? Let's try this room…_

_WHAT IN THE WORLD?!? HOW THE HELL DID SOMEONE GET THIS MANY PICTURES OF ME?!?_

_It's creepy…_

**"Well Sora, I see you've found my collection…"**

**"Riku?! What the hell is with these photos?!?"**

**"I guess I should come clean now. You see Sora, I've had this little… crush on you for a really long time"**

_YOU CALL THIS LITTLE?!? Wait a minute… is he getting closer? Back away man, back away._

**"You're joking right?"**

_Please be a prank, Please be a prank. PLEASE BE A PRANK!! _

**"No, it's no joke"**

_Ohhh no. I don't know how this could get any worse…_

_I stand corrected. It is worse. I'M CORNERED BY THIS FRIGGIN WALL!!!_

**"Eh, Riku? What are you… mmfph!!"**

_AHHH!! He's kissing me!! AHHH!! Someone save me!!! Roxas, Selphie, Wakka, Olette, Kairi, Namine, Hayner, Pence??? ANYONE?!?! _

_I guess there's only one thing left to do now…_

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CRAZY AND OBSESSED FAN BOY!!! RUN AWAY!!!"**

…

_Did I run far enough?_

…

_All the way back to the beach. Perfect, I'm totally from Riku's house now. I'm not sure I'll be able to look at Riku the same way ever again… _

_Oh well, time to go back home. It'll just take me… 50 minutes._

_Great._

_Guess I better start walking. The sky sure is pretty at night… Ow! Stupid pole._

_Well here I am! Home sweet home! Now to get to bed._

_What the hell?_

_How did Axel and Roxas get in my bed?! And they're cuddling! HAS THE WORLD GONE MAD?!_

_You know what? I'll just leave them there. Better than Riku on the bed anyways… Now where's my sleeping bag… Oh man! I can't find it! Now I have to sleep on the couch. Joy._

_Well, hope you had fun._

_Good night!_

_**CL: R & R**_


End file.
